Imagine This: CM Punk
by MsConCon
Summary: A collection of my personally written CM Punk imagine scenarios requested by readers of wweimagine over on Tumblr.
1. CM Punk's Girl

**-Waves pocket watch from side to side in front of you- You will not sue, you will not sue, you will not sue.**

**Again peeps. Sexy times ahead.**

* * *

This was just…great.

You were being forced to work with Paul Heyman and CM Punk, more specifically you were supposed to be a Paul Heyman girl. A Paul Heyman girl?! What did that even mean? Were you honestly supposed to go out there and sing this man's praises and give credit to everything you accomplished and did lately to him?! The actual fuck?

You looked at the two men as you all exited Vince McMahon's office and they looked about as happy as you did about the new development although Punk was trying to make you feel at ease with little smiles and jokes. Paul seemed a little intimidating to you, he was all business and serious and you just didn't know how you were going to broach anything with him. Was he like this with all of the people he worked with? He couldn't be, he and Punk were close and you saw him and Brock backstage a couple of times. It had to be people he developed a business relationship with…right? Or was it because you were a girl? You all walked in silence not really knowing what to say at the moment and before you guys knew it you all were in front of CM Punk's dressing room.

"Well," You blew out a puff of breath. "Guess this is it. Want to meet up before the show tomorrow and go over everything again first thing?"

Paul nodded, his expression serious. "Yes, that would probably be best." Punk smiled at you before nodding too, slugging you in the arm like you were one of the guys. "Sure thing! We'll see you first thing tomorrow. What time do you plan on getting in," Punk asked as an afterthought almost forgetting to before he entered his room.

"Um," You pulled your cell phone out of your pocket, punching through a few things. "I should make it no later than 4."

"Ok, well until then," Punk smirked and did a little bow backing into his room afterwards. You couldn't help but laugh. You wondered why he was in such a good mood all of a sudden. Paul shook his head following Punk into his locker room and shut the door without so much as a word.

_**Monday Night Raw**_

This was it!

This was the day you were gonna start a high profile story line for the first time in your career!

You couldn't believe you were getting this big of a push and with Paul Heyman and CM Punk no less. Honestly when you sat and contemplated it over the night before you had come to realize that this was a good thing despite your reservations about working with said people. Well person…

"You ready," You heard someone whisper right beside your right ear and you jerked. "Sorry," The guy chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you. Just checking to see how my newest partner is holding up."

You barely turned your head, eyeing Punk for a literal second. "I'm fine."

You weren't. Inside you were nervous. What if you messed this up? What would that mean? For Paul? For Punk? You? Hell it'd be an embarrassment.

"Relax," Punk tried coaxing you, noticing how tense you were. "Need a massage?"

"Wh..what," You stuttered.

Punk chuckled some more. "Chill, I'm just teasing ya. You're so cute."

You couldn't help but blush and stare at the floor.

"You're on in five Punk," A stagehand said passing by you two and Punk nodded, thanking the guy before placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Listen, you'll do just fine. Try not to over think it because that tends to mess people up in the long run. Just go with the flow and you'll do fine."

You looked up and nodded and Punk squeezed your shoulders for a brief moment smiling. You heard his music hit and he gave you a little nudge to your chin, as he passed you by. "Talk to you in a few." Punk made his way behind the production curtain disappearing out of sight. You closed your eyes letting out a small sigh. You had better get your act together. You were up next. As soon as Punk's match was over you and Paul would have your segment.

You sat and watched Punk's match on the backstage monitor, cheering whenever he got in an offensive move against his opponent or cringing when he got hit. You were and always would be a fan of some of these wrestlers backstage, no matter if you were a diva or not. You smiled as the referee raised Punk's hand in victory as Punk smirked at the camera. Punk's matches were always good to say the least. You had almost forgotten about your cue as you watched Punk celebrate a little with the fans. He had just hopped down from the last turnbuckle when you saw a stagehand tap his watch, telling you to hurry and get over to the interview section.

"Oh yeah! Thanks," You mumbled, sparing one last glance at the monitor before you, running off around the corner and down a couple of feet away after.

You saw Paul waiting, "watching" Punk as he made his way backstage. You put on your game face and proceeded to strut forward a smug look in place.

"Oh Paul," You purred. _'Here goes nothing._ You thought.

The guys were laughing when you finally made it to CM Punk's locker room later that night and you raised an eyebrow knocking on the door. You barely made out Punk telling you to come in before you pushed down on the door handle entering the locker room.

"Oh Emma," Heyman said, his face all smiles. "We were just talking about you," He finished before he looked at Punk. You noticed Punk still silently chuckling, his shoulders shaking and your eyes narrowed.

"All good things I hope," You mumbled.

"Yeah," Punk laughed before clearing his throat. "We were actually talking about your segment earlier and how it seemed like you were coming onto Paul instead of asking him for guidance.

Your eyes widened. "What?"

Punk grabbed his bag off the floor throwing all his loose items littered around him into it before zipping it up. "Yeah, we think you used your womanly wiles a little too well to where the writers might try to pair you up with Paul."

You gulped and the two guys looked at each other before laughing.

"Not what I was going for," You groaned.

Both guys stood up, heading over to the door, bags in hand and suitcases behind them.

"Eh…I wouldn't worry about it too much. Unless the writers came to us personally with a change you should be fine," Punk said with a wink as he flipped the switch in the locker room shrouding you three in darkness.

You breathed a sigh of relief but then stopped. "Wait a minute…are you fucking with me," You asked both men.

"Just a little," Punk said teasingly in a high pitch voice, holding up his right hand with his index and thumb a mere inch apart once all three of you made it out of the room into the brightly lit hallway.

You huffed, crossing your arms. But in good sport and he gave you a small smile.

"Can't help it…you're kind of an easy target," He stated with a shrug.

"What," You exclaimed, slapping him on the chest. You started to laugh and his smile grew.

"Hey ow," He teased rubbing his chest for a second before he noticed your rolling suitcase beside the door, he wrapped his hands around the handle pulling it up beside you two.

"You deserve that. Quit picking on me," You told him and followed in his footsteps gathering your gym bag off the floor. You guys weren't even aware Paul Heyman had left you two in all your teasing of each other.

You made it outside after walking through the busy parking garage and you looked at Punk beside you as he stopped, waiting. You frowned, following his eyesight and saw his own personal RV traveling around the nearly empty parking lot before stopping in front of you two.

"Well," You sighed, hoisting your bag up higher on your arm. "You have a good night."

You tried grabbing the handle to your suitcase from Punk but he pulled it back out of your reach.

"What are you doing," He asked.

You frowned. You felt like you were doing that a lot tonight.

"What? What do you mean? I have to go."

Punk shook his head a smile on his face, he started rolling you two's luggage up towards the RV just as the door opened and his personal driver peeked his head out. "Where to sir," He asked.

Punk looked at you. "You hungry?"

You shook your head, opening your mouth to tell him no but your stomach growled at the thought of food. He smirked, nodding his head. "That's what I thought. You're coming with me."

"But my rental is here," You told him and ok, it was a weak rebuttal but you just had to. Truth was you were a little nervous thinking about being in close quarters with the one and only CM Punk. Most women only dreamed of something like this, hell some men and here you were, this little nobody and Punk was inviting you to ride in his RV and to have dinner with him. Yeah Paul was probably going to be there but still.

Punk gave you a look and you shrugged.

"If it's that much trouble I'll make sure it gets to where it needs to be," He droned. "Now come on! I'm hungry woman," He said handing the driver your luggage, and you really had no choice after that.

You literally felt like you were gonna die from laughing so hard as Paul and Punk relieved stories of their old ECW days with you. Who knew they had so many tales that could possibly fit into a book one day. Once your three had met up and sat down to have dinner it was as if the atmosphere had changed because Paul became this guy you could see yourself liking a little bit. His whole demeanor had changed. Maybe the guy you had met the other day was how he held himself when it came to work. All business like. You roughly stabbed a piece of lettuce in your salad deep in thought.

"Emma," You heard Punk questioned you with a little nudge to your arm. You quickly looked up and saw both Paul and Punk staring at you, waiting.

"Um…what," You blushed, stuffing the piece of lettuce in your mouth, slowly chewing on it.

"I asked your life story," Punk motioned towards you, popping a fry in his mouth afterwards. Your eyes widened. Shit. Your life story? It wasn't all that interesting. You looked up again and saw both guys shaking with mirth. Oh god…what now? "Nah…I asked what made you decide to pursue professional wrestling."

Oh. That was an easy one. You mentioned how you had always been a fan, how you and your single mother would sit down every Monday and Thursday night to watch Raw and Smackdown, how you even watched some WCW. It was your escape from everything you two had to deal with, life had been a little hard. When you had finished talking, which had been quite a bit, they had gotten you started on your passion, Punk had just finished paying the check for all three of you, much to your resistance, and you guys were all set to go.

"Thanks for the late dinner," You said with a small smile on your face as you buried your hands in your pockets to ward out the cold once all three of you stepped outside. Paul bid you guys a goodnight, telling Punk he'd call him later and it was just you and Punk once more. Punk shrugged leading the way to his RV.

"No biggie. Next time it's Paul's turn. We switch off."

You nodded not even bothering to tell him you could pay if you tagged along because let's face it…who knew if you'd be tagging along much after tonight. This could have been just a one-time thing.

"Which hotel are you staying at," Punk asked you after you two made it onto the vehicle.

"Um…Motel 8," You answered and Punk looked at you like you had grown two heads or something.

"A motel," He said slowly as if he almost didn't believe it. Heck he didn't! You shrugged in response and he shook his head. "I almost tempted to ask you to stay right here," He told you motioning around his RV. "But you'd probably say no."

"Probably," You answered simply. He shook his head one more time and you couldn't help but laugh. You didn't see the problem. You liked motels. It was what you were used to. Plus Motel 8 had really stepped up their game in the past few years.

The two of you made small talk on the way to the motel and as you pulled up to your room Punk jumped up grabbing your stuff trying to beat you to the door. You stopped him with a hand on his chest and he looked down at you in confusion. "It's ok," You said grabbing your stuff quickly before he could even respond. You gave him a quick hug, whispering goodnight in his ear and to say he was shocked would be the biggest understatement ever. He was just wrapping his arms around your waist when you pulled back giving him a little laugh and shrug and you were on your way, lugging your suitcase down the few steps and out the RV. You made it to your door, unlocking it and threw your bag on the bed before placing your suitcase right beside the door. You turned to see Punk off and you saw him just standing there watching you, an unreadable look on his face. You waved at him and he gave a single wave back before you shut the door turning in for the night. You leaned against the door a dreamy look on your face as you slid to the floor. "Oh crap," You muttered. "Crap, crap, crap."

You didn't know it but Punk was falling under your spell as well. He sat there a moment more looking at your door before his driver cleared his throat and then Punk snapped to telling dude to get a move on to the next city.

The next couple of weeks saw you, Paul and Punk working together more closely. Paul was basically your spokesperson, singing your praises, helping you get high profile matches; pepping you up when you didn't do all that well. You were slowly playing for the bad team. There was a lot of speculation that Paul had a big crush on you in the story line but your character laughed it off saying he was like a father figure she never had. Paul had actually helped you over the weeks, making suggestions on promo building and move sets. Any little thing he could do. You, him and Punk had your weekly dinners, which you were surprised about but didn't turn down because hey, these two were high profile and had become good friends of yours.

It was almost into a month of working with the two when Punk was supposed to play a big role in you three's story line and try to lure you away from Paul, making suggestions about how if it was mentoring you needed anyone was better than Paul, he knew Paul and he was no good. He flirted with you a little and you couldn't help but flirt back and it was obvious that you and Punk were having your own little "relationship" building off to the side of you working with Paul. In a way you kind of hated working with Punk now because this story line was starting to screw with your mind because of your growing feelings for Punk. You two were getting pretty close. It didn't help that your dinners with him and Paul dwindled down to just you and him. You talked to each other about anything and everything under the sun and you were feeling more and more comfortable with him each and every day. It got to the point where you two were texting each other each morning and night. Sometimes it was about silly little things, other times it was more serious.

It was a couple of weeks later, the mid-point of month two, your story line a big hit, when things started to get a little estranged between you and Punk. You two were told you were going to share a brief kiss, nothing special really, you were just gonna plant a kiss on Punk trying to throw him off his game but in turn throw you off yours. As soon as you two left the writer's room Punk all but skedaddled down the hall leaving you thoroughly confused. No word from him or anything. You couldn't help but feel hurt. Here you were harboring these intense feelings for him yet trudging through your story line and he was acting like kissing you was going to be some hideous thing.

You shook your head in sadness, walking to the room, you and Punk shared now upon Punk's insistence and decided you weren't going to be the one to come around and apologize to him. You did nothing wrong! He was acting like you had some kind of disease or something.

You had just finished packing up the last of your stuff planning on moving to the divas locker room, where you felt you should have been from the start, when Punk flew into the room startling you, his eyes wide. "Geez Punk," You exclaimed placing a hand over your chest. "Give a girl a warning," You tried joking with a smile but Punk just looked at you, his expression serious. You watched him turn and close the door, locking it and you panicked a little. "Punk," You said timidly.

"Look," Punk said, placing his hands out in front of him, his eyes wild. "Just listen."

"I…uh," You backed up from him, your legs coming into contact with the couch, you landed on your butt and Punk shot forward to stand in front of you stopping any further movement. After a moment of silence you started to worry that this was it. You were no longer good enough to hang out with Punk, that he wanted nothing to do with you, that this story line was stale; a lot of different things ran through your mind.

Of course none of them were the actual problem, far from it actually. You heard Punk exhale roughly, running a hand over his forehead and his hair somewhat before his eyes softened.

"I love you, Emma."

You blinked.

"Um what," You found yourself asking him and Punk looked absolutely stricken.

"See, I knew this was gonna happen," He said throwing his hands up in frustration, he totally missed your small smile but you just had to be sure. "I knew that if I told you it would ruin our friendship, everything that we're-"

You hopped up placing a palm over Punk's mouth for a second. "Shut up stupid," You said a huge smile on your face. "What did you say now?"

Punk looked at you, his expression dropping. "Come on Emma, please…I'm really not good with all this lovey dovey, touchy feely crap."

"Punk," You whispered.

"Yes?"

"If you love me you'll say it again."

Punk sighed, looking you straight in your eyes, his gaze never wavering. "I love you."

You couldn't help it, after many weeks of working beside this guy and becoming good friends with him and this happening, which had only ever been in your dreams, you started to tear up and Punk's eyes widened again.

"Shit," He muttered thinking he had again put his foot in his mouth. You shook your head, tears of happiness streaming down your face.

"No…no. Good tears, good tears."

He looked skeptical before you leaned forward softly planting your lips on his. He was about to respond but you quickly pulled back smiling. "I love you too."

He studied you for a moment before smashing his lips on yours backing you towards the couch. "Yeah," He asked as he pulled back from your mouth to look behind you two, maneuvering you closer to the couch.

"Yes you doof," You laughed and he was kissing you again for a moment before he tired of that, peppering kisses down your jaw line to your neck. You arched into him, pressing your chest into his, holding him tight and he continued on, kissing downward, his mouth landing on your collarbone sucking on the bone there, dipping his tongue into the indention. You gasped grasping at his shirt and he stopped and pulled back. You looked at him in disappointment and he smiled giving you a quick peck on your lips.

"Not here babe."

"Yes here," You growled lunging forward to snatch an earlobe between your teeth before lowering your mouth to bite on his neck. "Please."

Punk groaned. "But baby…anyone could be passing by, anyone could hear."

You licked his bottom lip, sticking your tongue into his mouth and you two landed on the couch entangled in each other. He lifted up as you moved to lie sideways on the couch. You were just reaching for the bottom of your shirt when he stopped you after having removed his. He toyed with the bottom before he slid his hands under it placing his warm palms on either side of your stomach, heating you to the touch. You squirmed, closing your eyes. You needed more of him, all of him. "Punk…"

"Phil baby."

"Phil…come on," You said, grabbing one of his hands placing it on one of your bra covered breasts. "Touch me."

Punk smirked squeezing you, his other hand making it up and around your body to unclasp your bra.

"Are you sure Emma," He asked you, dipping his head to lick around your navel.

"Yes," You yelled. Even if you had wanted to take this elsewhere it was too late now. Not that you did…there was always later.

You smiled at that. Hmmm…Later. You liked the sound of that. Punk was slowly sliding your skin tight leather pants down your legs when he noticed your smile.

"What," He asked.

"Nothing," You continued to smile. "Just love you."

He finished pulling off your pants, taking your shoes along the way and climbed in between your legs, planting his mouth on the other side of your neck which had been neglected until now. He kissed his was down, down, down until he reached a hardened nipple poking out through your top, he slowly lifted your tank and kissed back up to swirl his tongue around your peak before taking it into his mouth starting to suckle on it. You moaned, placing a hand on the back of his head holding him on you and he smiled around your breast. He was on the next one not to long after. You enjoyed it for a moment before smirking letting your hands fall down and slide in between you. "Come here," You moaned tugging on his arm. Punk stopped his attention on your chest but not before snatching the bottom of your shirt in his fists, tugging the shirt up and over your head, you lifted, assisting him and he pulled back to stare at you. You slowly pulled his trunks down a little ways down his thighs, he propped himself on a side pulling them all the way to his legs, having to stop because his boots were in the way. You smiled looking down at his member and he stared at you in amusement.

"Like what you see," He asked.

"Yes," You hissed. Punk grabbed the underside of your breasts for a good moment but then stopped and looked down at you. "Babe," You asked.

He looked lost and you couldn't help but fall in love with him a little more. He looked so cute trying to figure out what to do next. He was acting like this was his first time. You knew for a fact that it wasn't.

"Here," You said reaching out to pull his hands towards your panties. "These."

Punk rolled his eyes, scoffing. "I know. Can't I admire you?"

You humored him. "Oh sure sweetie," You responded with a laugh and he growled closing his fingers in on each side of your panties swiftly sliding them down your legs and off your body. You gasped opening your legs for him and he placed two fingers on you rubbing in between your lips, teasing you. Your hips lifted up off the couch. "Phil," You moaned.

His gaze darkened before he leaned down placing his mouth where his fingers had been, kissing you. You placed both your hands on your propped thighs bracing yourself, watching him. He looked up at you taking a long swipe of you, gathering some of what you had to offer him. "Oh," You moaned but he was far from done.

He did it again and again and pretty soon your hips were dancing in the air along with his mouth. He was driving you crazy, driving you to the brink. Just as you were about to tumble over he pulled away, his mouth wet with your secretions and lifted up over you his member in his hand. He tapped it on you and you rotated your hips trying to reach down and grab him to slide him in. He pulled away teasingly and you huffed dropping back. He started tapping it on you again and just when you were about to tell him off you felt him slide it down and into you quickly. You inhaled in surprise, your legs clamping around him.

"Phil," You exclaimed. He laughed, dropping on you.

"Shh," He teased with a wink, placing a palm over your mouth. "You have to be quiet babe. We're at a show."

You narrowed your widened eyes and bit his palm.

"Ow," He yelled, pulling the offending object away, shaking it a little. "What are you, a vampire?"

You squirmed on the tip of him trying to lower yourself onto him or pull him in, whichever one worked better. Punk watched you try to start your coupling and placed a hand on one of your cheeks. "I love you, Emma," He whispered all joking aside and slowly slid himself into you, inch by inch. You sighed in happiness, your walls fluttering around him, taking him in. So apparently you wouldn't last long.

"Fuck me Phillip," You said, your nails digging into Punk's shoulders pulling him down to lay completely on you, your legs spreading to accommodate him.

"Your wish is my command," He said as he started to invade every inch of you. His hands were all over you, you calves, massaging them, your thighs, wrapping them around him, your shoulders, pulling you down into him, your face to gaze at you, your breasts to pinch and roll your nipples. You guys worked yourselves up into a frenzy slapping into each other but your gazes held, always held.

"Oh baby," You sobbed, burying your face into his neck. Punk never slowed though. He continued to drive into you, your stomach and muscles convulsing under him, around him.

"Oh fuck," He cried feeling you come undone under him. His thrusts now felt like attacks on you and you couldn't help it, you let go, clamping around him, your orgasm leaking out and over him. He slowed his attack watching you, just admiring you.

"Don't stop baby," You managed to whisper and Punk picked up speed on the verge but loving what he was doing to you. You undulated your hips urging him to finish, give himself over to you. He did, quicker than you expected and you smiled. Your whole body flushed as he dropped unto you out of breath.

"Damn," He mumbled into your chest.

"What," You asked your eyes on the ceiling still in the after throes of passion.

He barely lifted his head. "I said damn woman." You chuckled hugging him tightly for a moment before a knock interrupted your solitude followed by an un amused voice.

"If you two are finished now," Paul Heyman said sobering you up quickly causing you two to pull apart and attempt to find your clothes. "I'd like to get out of this arena."

"Go away Paul," Punk moaned in annoyance pulling his shirt over his head.

"I would but my bags are in there. Remember?"

You raised an eyebrow at your…was it boyfriend now? He shrugged.

"Oops," Punk said and you rolled your eyes slapping his arm lightly with the back of your hand. Paul groaned in annoyance and you two exchanged small smiles before he quickly kissed you, helping you off the couch pulling you into him. "You're stuck with me now," He bragged.

You shook your head, tapping him on the behind. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Birthday Sex

"So that was eventful," Phillip/Phil Brooks, known as CM Punk in the WWE ring, muttered tapping his girlfriend on her behind as she walked around her car to climb in the driver's side.

Amy Dumas, formally known as Lita, laughed, shrugging once Phil made it into the car. "Hey, you did promise to come to the show so you can't really complain mister," She teased with a poke to his side much like he had done earlier on.

"Yeah…that was before I knew I wasn't going to be getting any rest and that'd we'd be listening to music, sitting there pretty much the whole time," Phillip droned.

"Hey," Lita exclaimed looking at him like he was crazy as she started the car. "You happen to like most of that music," Phillip nodded and she continued "and what did you think we'd be doing in a studio anyway?"

Phillip just laughed rolling his eyes and Amy couldn't help but laugh with him. She was in a good mood. Her boyfriend was with her, today was her birthday, well hers and Mackenzie's, and her show was going alright if she did say so herself.

"So you gonna drive anytime soon," Phil teased poking her again after a moment of silence. She couldn't help but pull away, a giggle on the edge of her lips. She really hated that she was ticklish sometimes.

"God, what is with you and all this poking today," She asked trying to avoid Phil's fingers after that question.

"Well I could just spank you," Phil said placing a hand on one of Amy's thighs. She looked at him for a good long moment and shook her head shifting the car out of park to leave and head back to her place.

"You're something else," Amy laughed shaking her head, she didn't even notice Phil watching her like she was a piece of meat right now.

"So what do you want to do now," She asked as they stopped at a red light. She was looking around outside trying to figure out something her and her boyfriend could do together, they didn't get to do a whole, whole bunch, yes they were together a lot but he led a busy life with WWE events.

Phil smirked squeezing her thigh and Amy looked down at his hand on her raising an eyebrow. "Really Phil?"

"Yup," He answered simply. "It's been awhile don't you think?"

Amy rolled her eyes in good sport driving through the light when it turned green. "I mean other than that dude. We have all kinds of stuff we can go around and see, things to do. I know for a fact that you get enough of _that_," She finished looking at his hand on her.

Philip didn't say anything just let his hand travel up her thigh coming awfully close to her clothed heat making her squirm. He smirked scooting closer to his girlfriend, well as much as he could, seeing as how there was an arm rest between them.

"You know, it is pretty late and I still owe you your birthday spankings" He muttered his hand finishing its journey as he cupped her heat with a smirk. "We should just..." Phillip pushed into her more firmly leaning over to get as close to her as he could, his breath on her ear. "..go in.."

Amy swerved the car a little before she narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. "Stop that," She admonished hitting at Phil afterwards, literally having to snatch his arm from in between her legs and try tossing it back towards him. "Maybe later," She muttered her eyes still on the road.

"Maybe now," Phillip murmured reaching over cupping under one of Amy's breasts, she shook her head pulling off the road abruptly, turning into a nearly abandoned supermarket parking lot. Phil smirked in triumph. "Alright Ames," He nodded. "Right here in the car?"

Amy smirked and parked the car, leaning forward to peer through the windshield. After unbuckling herself she leaned over placing a palm on Phil's chest giving him a seductive look leaning in real close. Phil placed his arms around her waist and she laughed pulling away hopping out of the car.

"The hell?"

"I'll be right back babe, saw this place was open, they have some of the best ice cream in the city," Amy answered back with an innocent shrug starting to walk over to the little independently owned business right beside the supermarket.

Phil just watched her in shock. "Yeah, uh-huh…hurry your ass on back," He yelled at her. Amy laughed.

They were back on the road about ten minutes later after Amy had gotten what she came for. Phil's had managed to get right back to what he was doing as soon as she placed the ice cream tub in the backseat. He pulled her back into the front quickly and into his arms kissing her slowly and thoroughly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She respond back a little before trying to pull back only a moment later but Phil wasn't having it placing a hand on the back of her head angling his to move his lips over hers in a soft dance. It was only after she felt a little pop in between them, her button on her pants being undone by Phil, that she was able to untangle herself from her boyfriend's embrace and shake herself straight to make it home. He was laughing as she rushed the last few miles to her place and she groaned in annoyance, slamming her car into park climbing over to straddle her boyfriend afterwards. Her kisses were sloppy as she tried to settle on him, her hands on his cheeks as he unbuckled his seat belt only leaning back a moment to slide it between them before she pulled him forward by a hand on his back. He laughed into the kiss and she bit his lip.

"You did this and you're gonna finish it," She gasped as she felt Phil's hands slide in the front of her pants tickling the top of her pelvis barely reaching her clit cause of their close proximity. Amy pulled back gazing at Phil and she noticed his eyes darken as he took in her disheveled appearance. He pulled his hand out of her pants unzipping her hoody, pushing it off her shoulders and down her arms quickly letting his hands run up and down the back of her arms as she stared at him gently rocking on him, she wasn't even aware she was doing it. He pulled her forward kissing her firmly she responded moving her head to the side letting him know where she wanted his lips and Phil was all too happy to oblige making his way over to her cheek, onto her jaw stopping when he reached her hair but Amy was one step ahead of him swinging her hair to the side, the swing having caused her to rise above him, her chest up close to his chin. He looked down on her chest smugly and she watched as he skimmed the top of her breasts with his tongue. He was just latching onto the side of her neck to mark her and she was literally clutching at his back and jacket when she spotted the ice cream in the backseat.

"Oh yeah," She whispered pulling away from him quickly. She was up and off of him and in the back gathering her item along with the cake from her show earlier. She opened the door to leave the car and she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Really babe," Phil groaned.

"What," Amy asked, hopping out of the car. "Have to get this inside honey." She winked at him and slammed the door walking up to her apartment, reaching into her pockets to grab her keys. She couldn't find them and went to turn around before she felt a body push into her, her whole front smashed against the front door.

"I got ya," Phil said. Although his meaning was lost on the two as he slipped his hand into her pants, easily now, over her thong rubbing her for a second, grabbing a side in a tight clench afterwards.

Amy moaned pushing back into him. "Keys babe," She hissed. "Can't do this here."

Phil sighed pulling away from her and unlocked her door opening it for her to pass with a sweep of his hand. "Your humble adobe."

Amy walked in quickly, running her free hand through her hair as she made her way to the kitchen to place the stuff in the freezer. She only made it as far as the doorway before she was spun around, lifted and slammed against one side of the doorway, Phil's lips on hers. He nipped at her hungrily, eager to get down to business and she wrapped her legs around his waist, an arm around his neck. "Ok baby, ok," She said as she felt herself pulled from the wall.

"Couch or bed Ames…and you better choose soon," Phillip said his voice dangerously low. He held her close looking into her eyes and she gave him a cheeky smile leaning forward to lick up one side of his neck.

"How about both?"

Phil grunted grabbing her backside, squeezing her and she lifted in surprise, coming down into his erection with a bump, she started to tease him by bouncing a little and Phil had had enough. He walked them over to the couch in the middle of the room but managed to watch where they were going out of one eye as Amy decided to start kissing him, invading his mouth with her tongue, driving him crazy. They fell on the couch, Amy on top and she was already pulling at her spaghetti top trying to get naked and as close to Phil as she could. He copied her removing his jacket and top and their lips met for a second before he was tugging at her pants impatiently. Amy laughed and climbed off of him. Phil wasn't too happy but he knew it needed to be done. He needed her. He came to stand in front of her and they undressed before each other. She was giving him small smiles as if this was their first time doing this and he couldn't do much but stare at his girlfriend's body.

As soon as they were naked Phil rushed forward cupping her breasts in his hands attacking one with his mouth, swirling his tongue all around her nipple making it pucker into a hard nub while he rubbed his thumb over her other. Amy threw her head back holding him to her and they maneuvered over to the couch and she was on the bottom now as she allowed Phil to explore to his heart's content. He was on her other breast when his hands started to wander down her quivering stomach, tickling her a little and then he was running his middle finger up her slit and down straight into her hole.

"God Ames, you always turn me on so much," He mumbled pulling from her breast to kiss his way down the middle of her chest and further. He was fingering her for a little before he stopped placing his hands right beside her sex. He leaned forward to lick up her essence a little bit, happily lapping up what she had to offer but Amy groaned pushing up on her elbows to look down at him. Phil raised an eyebrow in question.

She motioned him forward and he readily lifted, sliding up her body slowly, appreciating the view in the process and she sighed pulling him up to her quicker. She flipped them and then she was kissing her way down his body to his bobbing erection. She grabbed it in a hand squeezing him and he arched into her with a groan. She was just licking the head of his cock when he started to shake his head and start laughing. She stopped. "Really Phil?"

He continued to laugh and she climbed up to lay on top of him crossing her arms under her head, her face inches from his.

"I don't quite think laughing while I'm down there is gaining you any points," She said in amusement. "What's so funny?"

Phillip stopped looking at his girlfriend, his gaze soft. "I think we're both past the foreplay part tonight. I was going to let you have at it but I was, am, ready to pull you up here and sink into you much like you seemed to want earlier."

"Well," She laughed. "That's what happens when you work someone up you ass."

Amy pulled back straddling his hips as she reached down grabbing him in her hand rubbing him against her. "You're lucky tonight," She moaned placing the tip at her entrance and stopped.

"Oh yeah," Phil asked burying back into the couch, his eyes half closed ready for the pleasure he'd knew he'd get from being inside Amy and only her. "Why's that?"

"You get to go bareback," She said before she lifted and lowered onto his cock, her walls clenching and unclenching around him getting used to his girth like it always did even though you'd think their bodies were attuned to the others by now. She started a slow pace rocking above him and Phil grabbed her hips letting her do as she pleased occasionally arching up into her to go deeper. She was pulling all the way up almost letting him fall out of her when Punk shook his head pulling her down on him and then he was letting her hips go to grab under her thighs lifting and lowering her on him while slamming into her on each downward slide. Although he was setting the pace to be a little quicker it was still pretty tame and gentle compared to the sex they always had and honestly it was driving Amy crazy, she started grinding on him when she was lowered trying to get some type of friction on her clit and Phil stopped slapping at her thighs.

"Nope." He grunted bucking up into her and she threw her head back with a groan. The pace still wasn't any faster, any rougher though. Before she could question him or try beg him for what she wanted Phil was shifting to the back of the couch laying against it at an angle taking his girlfriend with him. "Lay in front of me baby," He told her and she complied, her back against his chest and he lifted her top leg sliding into her from behind with ease, Amy moaned throwing her head back against one of his shoulders as he started a slow thrust teasing her. He placed her leg over his waist and let his hand travel over her thigh in between her legs rubbing her clit softly. Despite wanting to be fucked Amy felt the start of an orgasm building in her lower belly causing her to shake.

"Yeah," Phil groaned starting to pick up the pace, he continued to rub her and it wasn't long before Amy was cumming around him in a small orgasm. Not as intense as most but just as good, different. As soon as her orgasm was over, Phil had barely been thrusting in her allowing her to ride out her pleasure, he picked the pace up instantly arching up into her working her quicker, slamming into her, his breath picking up. He started to throb like crazy and Amy was running her hands, as best as she could, over his arm, digging her nails into his thighs before she settled on holding him behind his head letting him take her. He hit her g-spot causing her to yelp and he did it again and again and again and just as she was releasing on him a second time Phil's throbbing halted for a split second and he let go filling her up, his relief right behind hers.

They laid there in the aftermath moments later trying to catch their breath as Phil held Amy close to his heaving chest and she groaned just lying there running a lone finger on his arm holding her to him.

"So…the ice cream is probably melted."

Phil chuckled. "Probably."

"And then there are my cupcakes."

Phil closed his eyes his breathing finally calm. He reveled in his girlfriend's closeness. "You can have all that in a little bit."

"But I want something else," Amy said looking back at Phil with a naughty smile.

Phil opened his eyes to look down at his girl.

"Those two with some good birthday _fucking_." He started to chuckle tightening his hold on his girlfriend's mid-section.

"Give me about fifteen and we'll go again."

Amy turned, snuggling into Phil and he smiled pecking her lips. "Happy birthday," He asked.

"Happy birthday," She nodded.


	3. Stronger Than Ever

You were at the top of your game.

At just a mere twenty five years old you were already WWE Diva's champion and one of the most talked about divas.

You were known for your no nonsense attitude yet quirky manner and for some reason that made you quite likeable. In a way your popularity was almost equivalent to that of your husband's. He was known to drop pipebombs on quite a few people and didn't take shit from anyone. He was pretty much the antihero of WWE but you, you were still trying to carve a name for yourself and while you appreciated the comparison, you wanted to be seen as your own person. Get your own recognition.

You sat back stage in your locker room awaiting your husband's arrival. He was out in the ring cutting someone down with his words and you couldn't be prouder. Anything he was saying was probably warranted so you didn't see a problem with whatever was coming out of his mouth. Lately the writers had taken an even bolder approach with Punk letting him speak his mind a little more than he had been before, and honestly that had been a lot. The results, although blunt were from the heart and truthful.

But of course there was still the occasional dumb storyline. And one of the main ones your husband was in right now was truly questionable to you and you hated it with a passion.

Why the creative team thought bringing back the Punk/AJ storyline was a good thing was beyond you.

Granted AJ was pretty, you weren't above admitting when another woman was pretty, but with their past, no good could come of it. They had had a pretty strong and lengthy romance a couple of years back and honestly no one truly felt they had gotten closure. Well no one but you…

The door to your locker room flew open and in breezed your husband a smirk on his face as he toweled himself off. "What did you think?"

Despite being one of the best, Punk was always looking for improvement and always wanted your opinion on his work as you did on yours. "It was good babe."

Although you had been watching him, your mind had wandered to his other storyline lurking behind this one. How could it not? During his promo you were graced with AJ Lee's face as she watched Punk on a screen backstage. She was all smiles, head titled in that position she had perfected ages ago as she rocked on the balls and heels of her feet.

You scowled.

You really didn't like her.

No, you hated her.

There was nothing fake about that look in her eyes or the movement in her body language. She was totally and completely into your guy and that unnerved you.

Ok…so you had lied. You saw it, you didn't think they had had complete closure but honestly you thought you guys could move past that. Why rehash the past?

You weren't aware you were scowling until you looked up and over at Punk taking in his confused expression. "What," You asked kind of harshly.

"You alright," He asked simply.

"Uh," You took a second to compose yourself, shaking your head at your silliness and smiled at him, "Just fine babe, just thinking about some stuff. Sorry about that."

Punk studied you and you rolled eyes playfully before grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him forward into a rough kiss. Punk had no choice but to respond as you weren't letting up but also because he liked it when you were aggressive.

You two were just getting into each other before you heard voices outside the locker room. You took that as your cue to pause everything. "We should go," You whispered after you reluctantly pulled back from your husband's lips, your breath hitting his face.

"Yeah, ok," He stood up gathering both you two's bags, luckily you had packed those before he made it backstage and before you knew it you were both standing outside the locker room, heading down the hall.

"Hiya Punk," You two heard behind you just as you started your trek and you rolled your eyes. Oh of course you couldn't just cut out like you had wanted…She just **had** to be hanging around like she normally did. "Where you going," AJ asked.

You looked over at Punk with a raised eyebrow and he just gave you a look before turning to look at AJ. "We're heading out AJ. What's up?"

"Aww, well I was kinda hoping you'd stick around and we can go over some more stuff we'd like to happen in our storyline. I really feel like this could be a huge hit. We could be right up there, on par with Macho Man Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth if we really tried."

You couldn't help but cough in disbelief and Punk looked at you again, narrowing his eyes. "Um, I'm sorry AJ, I'm really beat. Maybe some other time," He asked.

AJ pouted before smiling at Punk again, still ignoring you. "Ok," She brightened up considerably and bounced forward kissing Punk on the cheek quickly. You had never wanted to bash her face in more than you did now. You were clenching your fists, ready to knock her head off when you felt one of Punk's hands wrap around one of your wrists.

"Let it go, babe, means nothing. I'll let her know not to do that again later." You nodded at Punk before openly glaring at AJ and then pulled Punk in for a harsh kiss. You eyed the small diva out the side of your eyes and saw her glaring at you. Pulling away from Punk, you slid a couple of fingers across your lips seductively and pivoted, leaving Punk and AJ in your wake. All Punk could do was look after you and AJ glared before Punk looked over at her, shrugging. "See ya later, AJ."

Neither of you caught the devious smile making its way over her face.

It was a couple of weeks later and Punk and AJ's storyline was gaining traction, and quickly, despite your hatred of it.

What? It's not like you'd ever complain and bad talk it at work. You tried to keep up a professional decorum at all times.

Punk and AJ had just finished up a segment finalizing the fact that they were in fact dating. If it wasn't known before it was now.

You tried shrugging it off, slinging your belt over your shoulder to take with you on your way to the monitors towards the front. You didn't have a match tonight and you were pretty antsy for some reason.

Last night you and Punk had had an argument about AJ once more and he had left to work off some steam, in what you hoped was the gym and not someone else but you never did get the chance to confirm either before you both had to leave for the arena and get ready for the show.

And here you were, wandering the backstage corridor, disturbing thoughts and pictures in your head. You couldn't help it. It was only natural, you were only human and insecurities got the best of everyone. You didn't want to think them, you trusted Punk, but you did not trust _**that chick**_.

You had finally made it up towards the front and just as you were rounding the corner you heard two voices, two very distinct voices. You stopped backing up into the wall to stop and listen. You didn't want to be this person, hell, you weren't but just maybe this might give you peace of mind if you could hear and see what your husband and AJ were about when alone.

"Just cut the shit, AJ," You heard Punk yell. "What the fuck did you do to me? You come clean or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Punkie," AJ cooed. "Hurt me? You wouldn't hurt little ol' me. You…you love me."

Your eyes widened. The fuck?!

You heard Punk let out a long, exasperated breath before speaking up lowly. "AJ," He said as if he was talking to a little kid, "I'm married."

"And," AJ asked, her gaze on him, unwavering and intense.

Punk sighed, running a hand over his face and onto the back of his neck, much like he did when he was in a peculiar situation.

"AJ," He warned. "Just tell me…please."

"Wouldn't you like to know," She teased and you had decided you had had enough.

You took the few steps needed to round the corner and saw AJ stand up rigid; she didn't look your way, just stepped closer to Punk, who had yet to see you. She reached for his face and you just couldn't keep quiet.

"Yo, AJ," You yelled and you saw her glance at you but look right back at Punk.

Whoa, was this bitch ignoring you now?

"Babe," Punk struggled to get out as he turned to look at you.

"Honey," You mocked but your attention didn't stay on him long. AJ was smiling at you in that sick, little, sadistic way of hers and you watched as she pulled your husband in by the back of his head.

It was as if everything was going in slow motion. You were grounded to your spot curious, ready to stop her, but couldn't.

You watched as her lips connected with his and everything caught up with you. You snapped, didn't even take a moment to think about anything, you went flying toward AJ and tackled her to the ground. You hit her so hard you two ended up rolling quite a ways from Punk. You both hopped to your feet and she turned to run from you but you shook your head yanking her back by the ends of her hair.

"Oh, no you don't. Think you can just get away with that shit and I'd have nothing to say about it," You screeched.

AJ started tapping at your hand wrapped in her hair as she tried to pull away from you and you snatched one of her shoulders into your free hand, digging your nails into it before pushing her back against a wall roughly. All she could do was gasp, her legs buckling a little and you didn't give her a chance to react before you slapped the taste out of her mouth. You were just rearing back to backhand her when you felt yourself hoisted up and away by a pair of arms around your waist.

"Babe, don't do this. She's not worth it."

You scoffed, struggling in Punk's arms. "Fuck that! This bitch knew what she was doing! She did it to get a rise out of me and guess what, it worked," You exclaimed, your gaze never leaving AJ. She was holding the side of her face and gave you a frightened look for a moment before pushing off the wall. She was quickly walking off while Punk had a hold of you and you stilled, tricking him into loosening his grip. Once he did, you lunged forward and you were on AJ again, grabbing her by her shoulders pushing her down into the floor. She struggled to make it onto her back just as you jumped on her, fists flying. She managed to avoid your hits and slapped you before kicking you off of her but instead of hightailing it out of there she was over you now and rained slap after slap on you, laughing at her work. Just as she grabbed ahold of the side of your hair to pound your head into the ground you flipped and once more you were over her. You landed a lighting quick sock into her jaw but you weren't pleased with that and punched the bitch square in her nose. You heard her yell out and she immediately grabbed her nose. You pulled back, ready to hit her again when you felt a pair of hands wrap around your arm followed by another on your other upper arm. You started to struggle.

"Get your hands off of me," You growled.

A pair of hands wrapped around your midsection and you were yanked off of AJ and tossed to the side against the wall. You looked over and saw your husband guarding you against Tamina, AJ's henchwoman, who stood there breathing hard, hands clenched by her sides. Punk had his arms crossed, staring her down. No, he'd never hit a woman but he'd be damned if he let her get involved and sling you around again.

Tamina shook her head at you and you squinted. So she wanted some too? No problem.

You looked over to the side and saw AJ being helped up by two referees, nursing what looked to be a bloody, broken nose. You crouched, pushing off of your feet to attack again, actually making it a few steps over to AJ and she shrieked hiding behind Tamina, holding onto her vest, lifting up on her tiptoes repeatedly to look over Tamina's shoulder at you. "Stop it," She yelled. "Just stop it! I'm pregnant!"

You stilled, your blood chilling to the bone.

What?! Had you just heard her right? Pregnant?!

You studied her and watched as she put a hand over her belly as if to prove her point and you watched in a daze as she beamed at your husband, nodding her head.

"That's right guys," She said to no one in particular. "I'm pregnant. Congratulations Punkie, you're going to be a daddy," AJ said with a weird look in her eyes.

You looked at your husband, watching as he literally fell back a step, his legs looking like they wanted to give out. Your eyes widened. No…no, no, no, no, NO!

Punk looked at you, his face pale.

"Does that answer your question Phillip," AJ said using your husband's real name and you frowned, you could already feel the burn building behind your eyelids and in the back of your nose.

"But I…No, I would never do that," Punk struggled to get out. He looked at you pleadingly, "Baby," He grabbed one of your arms, shaking his head vehemently. "I wouldn't do that…I love you."

You looked between AJ's ecstatic face and Punk's guilty demeanor. You tried pulling your arm away from Punk, but there was no oomph behind it. You felt your world spinning and tumbling on its axis ready to crumble all around you at a moment's notice.

You couldn't believe this was happening.

You opened your mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out.

"I…I-"Was all you could manage before you turned and ran.

Punk went to follow you but stopped, glaring at AJ. "The fuck was that," He spat. "You're pregnant, ok, cool, but there's no way I'm the father."

AJ opened her mouth to speak but Punk waved her off, turning away from her in disgust to grab the luggage you left behind, along with his. He quickly made his way down the hallway, phone in hand, he started texting and calling you but stopped as he reached your rental. Pulling the ringing phone away from his ear, he caught a glimpse of you sitting in the car, gripping the steering wheel in a tight death grip, staring straight ahead out the window shield.

You weren't focused on anything in particular. You had meant to get in the car and leave Punk's sorry ass behind but found you couldn't.

You heard the door beside you open and close and you continued to look forward, hands gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"Is it true," You mumbled after a long moment of silence. You dared to look over at Punk and the vulnerability on your face was enough to make him falter and nearly fall apart.

He reached up towards your face and you flinched away from him. He sighed and let his hand drop down in between you two.

"Do you really think that low of me," He asked and you just stared at him.

"I think I know AJ and I think she's perfectly capable of getting her way with things. Who's to say you don't still love her, that you don't still want her?"

You could see Punk's jaw clench before he exhaled slowly, actually having to hold his hands out in front of himself to calm down properly. "Ok, one, that's stupid. I married you. You know I love you so why would you even question that?"

You opened your mouth to speak but he continued on. "Two, AJ really is crazy. I rarely talk to the girl outside of work and all of a sudden she's pregnant with my child?" He stopped, shaking his head. "I think not."

"So what was it you two were talking about then?"

Punk actually had to stop and turn away from you.

"Phillip? What?"

"Um…" Punk ran a hand over his face and you raised an eyebrow, taking in his demeanor.

"So it's true," You questioned.

"No," Punk barked back and you pulled away, letting your hands fall from the steering wheel. "It's…It's not like that, Lois! I wouldn't do that to you, I would never cheat on you!"

Punk grabbed you, turning you to look at him and you saw the urgency in his eyes. "You have to believe me."

"But why? What happened Phillip? What were you talking about with AJ back there?"

"I don't fucking know! I woke up outside a hotel room a couple of weeks ago with no idea what had happened to me, confused and feeling like crap and AJ had walked out of the room and…"

You looked away from Punk, unable to stomach anything he was saying.

So it was true. You didn't want to believe it, almost didn't, but here it was in front of your face, plain as day.

"Look, I didn't cheat on you baby. I know I didn't," Punk exclaimed trying to pull you over towards him as he saw your lip start to quiver.

This wasn't you, you hated this rare side of you and you felt like you couldn't do anything to stop the onset of tears.

"Please," He pleaded with you as your vision became blurry until all that you saw was a foggy outline of your husband. "Lois…" He pulled you into his lap and you let him, not really having any fight left in you.

"Baby I-"

Punk's phone vibrated in his workout shorts but he paid no mind, rocking and pleading with you to listen to him, believe him.

It vibrated again and again you both ignored it.

Finally a hard knock on the passenger window startled you two out of your situation. You heard Punk growl before he was jerking under you, messing with something on the door. "What," He snapped at what you could only guess was a person standing on the outside of the car.

"You didn't pick up your phone," The person answered back simply and Punk scoffed, looking between you and the women, whose voice you now recognized as Tamina.

Oh god. What did she want? You wanted to question her but couldn't do anything but bury your face into the crook of Punk's neck and shoulder letting out a huge sigh.

"Uh, yeah. In case you haven't noticed, I kind of have my fucking hands full thank you very much. You and that bitch are messing up my marriage."

There was silence and just as you were pulling away to check everything out, Tamina gave off a little "Hmph" before she continued. "I just wanted to come out here and apologize for AJ but if you don't want to hear it and want to continue being an ass I can just leave and let you believe AJ's pregnant with your child."

Your ears perked up and you looked up at Tamina with a tear stained face. You really fuckin hated when your emotions got the best of you. You felt weak.

Tamina gave you a look before continuing on. "She's lying."

Punk narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, no shit. But why is she doing this?"

Tamina shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just work for her. I'm only in it for the money but this is over my pay grade and I want no part in this. Look, Punk, you remember the night you woke up outside of that hotel room?"

Punk nodded, urging her on with a hand.

"She drugged you; called me up saying she needed help taking you to your hotel room because you were in bad shape. I had no clue what was going on and quite honestly didn't care. I showed up and you looked like you had had one to many and I-"

"I don't fucking drink," Punk interrupted.

"I know, didn't care. Anyway, I helped her, taking you up to what I thought was supposed to be your hotel room, she kept on insisting you were going to your room for some reason and I guess I should have put two and two together but I didn't."

"Way to fucking go," Punk snarled and Tamina stopped, glaring at Punk.

"Look **Punk**. You can keep interrupting me or let me get this story out. Your choice," Tamina said, crossing her arms over her chest staring down your husband in silence.

"He'll be quiet. Just finish please," You said, speaking up for Punk, your worry about looking weak long gone.

"Long story short, I took you up to what I thought was your hotel room, both of yours hotel room," Tamina said with a look to both you and Punk. "Dropped you off and that was that."

Punk looked at Tamina incredulously and you closed your eyes, sighing. "You fucking left me in a hotel room with that chick," Punk exclaimed.

Tamina shook her head. "I didn't take you in, left you there, figuring AJ could take it from there and get you to come out Lois and help take him into the room."

"So um…he wasn't even awake?"

Tamina knew what you needed to hear and wasted no time reassuring you. "AJ's lying. Nothing happened that night. As much as she wanted something to, nothing did. I had to come back down the hall about an hour later to go help someone else out and Punk was right where I left him, matter of fact it didn't even look like he had been moved much."

You stared at the older woman in shook before pulled away from Punk, sliding into the driver's seat, pulling the door open and getting out the car quickly.

"Shit," Punk said watching you walk away from the car. "Babe..." He had barely caught up to you before you entered the building, ready to beat the ever living shit out of AJ for not only lying about your husband and her but for leaving your husband out in the middle of the hall for who knew how long. He could have very well gotten in trouble for that little stunt. Your work place wanted nothing but professionalism and she could have gotten him fined, suspended or worse for unprofessional conduct.

"Babe stop," Punk said grabbing you around the waist stopping you. "She's probably long gone."

You let your body slump in defeat and looked towards the ground. "She lied."

"I know, and she'll get hers, believe me."

You turned slowly to look your husband in the eyes. "You didn't cheat on me," You said, you spirits lifting a little. "I didn't want to believe it, couldn't…but I did. This isn't me Phil, I'm not weak like this. You make me weak. If you ever cheated I'd-"

Punk pulled you forward into a tight hug, silencing you and you sighed into his chest. "I love you."

You nodded.

You weren't stupid. You knew things were far from over. This brought up big insecurities you thought you were long past and you didn't quite know if you two were ok. All the fighting was taking its toll on you two, but he didn't cheat and that was something.

One thing was for sure. AJ was going to get hers one way or another. No one messed with you and yours.

You felt Punk pull you closer and you closed your eyes.

He didn't cheat.


End file.
